Losses
by Crayola Hearts
Summary: Never in her life had she felt so humiliated. If being stripped and forced to remove her guild stamp wasn't enough, she was reduced to nothing but a crying wreck in the middle of Crocus spewing things to someone she had just met. That person, none other than Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, had taken off, leaving his companion Happy to calm her. RoguexYukino One-Shot


**_Author's Note:I used to support StingxYukino until I realized that Sting was nothing but an idiotic hypocrite and a rather annoying bastard…so I began shipping RoguexYukino cause they seem like the only good people in Sabertooth (aside from Frosch)_**

**_ Read on~ (finally didn't say anyway) _**

* * *

Never in her life had she felt so humiliated. If being stripped and forced to remove her guild stamp wasn't enough, she was reduced to nothing but a crying wreck in the middle of Crocus spewing things to someone she had _just met_. That person, none other than Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, had taken off, leaving his companion Happy to calm her. In the end, it amounted to the same, only her location had moved. She was now out of sight of those who occupied the steadily filling streets; she sat in a crumpled mess between two buildings, hiding in the shadow cast upon her by the evening sun. There she remained, no expecting to be found; but she had been

A certain Exceed, one she had come to know all too well in her time at Sabertooth, came scuffling into the alley, comical frog suit and all. She regarded the former mage with a sad look. "Frosch?"

To her ears her voice sounded pathetic and weak; she wished she could stop crying that instant and pull herself together before Frosch's partner decided to show himself. Unfortunately she didn't have enough time to even wipe her eyes before Rogue stepped form the shadows, his cape hanging in the air around him for a moment before settling in place. She didn't want to see his face; she was too mortified for little did she know that when she was forced to prostrate her nude self before all of Sabertooth, Rouge had turned away. The Dragonslayer knelt before her, reaching out to wipe a trail of tears from her cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly, flashing her one of his rather rare smiles.

In spite of her emotional state, the Ex-Sabertooth couldn't keep the blush from appearing on her cheeks. This act of kindness was no surprise to her; Rogue seemed to be the only good person left in the guild. "I-I have nowhere to go…"

The Dragonslayer studied her face before letting a sigh escape his lips. "You'll find somewhere. You aren't weak, Yukino."

"But I lost…"

"Fro thinks the match was bad."

Yukino cast the Exceed glance full of hurt, but her attention was taken again as Rogue cupped her chin and forced her to face him. "What she means is, the match up was bad. Had it been anyone else, I don't think you would have lost."

"R-Rogue…"

"Don't cry, it doesn't suit you. You'll find somewhere else." He said reassuringly, moving his hands so that he cupped her face lightly, wiping away the remainder of her tears with calloused thumbs. "Be it Fairy Tail or another guild, there's somewhere for you."

She couldn't believe her ears. No one, other than Natsu, had shown any kind of kindness towards her; she may have known Rogue long enough to know that he did have a kind and caring side, but never had she experienced it. As she opened to mouth to say something in return, she closed it abruptly as the Dragonslayer leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Her face burned, changing into a red that was near the color of his eyes and all her thoughts ceased.

"You'll be fine." He said again, pushing himself to his feet. "Come on, Frosch. Sting is probably wondering where we are."

The Exceed nodded, casting one last glace at the flustered mage before following her partner out into the crowded streets of Crocus.

* * *

**_Author's Note: This is why I shouldn't be writing late at night while running on a cup of coffee and a bitter mood. I guess the fact that mushy scenes such as this aren't my forte. Ugh. Rogue and Yukino are probably way out of character, but whatever. I'm too tired to care. (By the way, go read Sweetwithobsessions work or I'll hunt you down with a pitchfork and feed you to the narwhals)_**


End file.
